chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Changelog/@comment-10279999-20150729073841/@comment-26568336-20150730183021
Here's the crash report Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Don't do that. Time: 7/27/15 11:12 AM Description: Ticking entity java.lang.NullPointerException: Ticking entity at net.minecraft.entity.Entity.func_70091_d(Entity.java:600) at cuchaz.ships.Collider.onEntityMove(Collider.java:43) at cuchaz.ships.core.ShipIntermediary.onEntityMove(ShipIntermediary.java:93) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70612_e(EntityLivingBase.java:1490) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.EntityHumanBase.func_70612_e(EntityHumanBase.java:741) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70636_d(EntityLivingBase.java:1814) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLiving.func_70636_d(EntityLiving.java:367) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.EntityHumanBase.func_70636_d(EntityHumanBase.java:322) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.mob.EntityHumanMob.func_70636_d(EntityHumanMob.java:135) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70071_h_(EntityLivingBase.java:1611) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLiving.func_70071_h_(EntityLiving.java:206) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72866_a(World.java:2070) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72866_a(WorldServer.java:648) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72870_g(World.java:2034) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72939_s(World.java:1887) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72939_s(WorldServer.java:489) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:636) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:547) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:111) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:427) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer$2.run(MinecraftServer.java:685) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.entity.Entity.func_70091_d(Entity.java:600) at cuchaz.ships.Collider.onEntityMove(Collider.java:43) at cuchaz.ships.core.ShipIntermediary.onEntityMove(ShipIntermediary.java:93) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70612_e(EntityLivingBase.java:1490) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.EntityHumanBase.func_70612_e(EntityHumanBase.java:741) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70636_d(EntityLivingBase.java:1814) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLiving.func_70636_d(EntityLiving.java:367) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.EntityHumanBase.func_70636_d(EntityHumanBase.java:322) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.mob.EntityHumanMob.func_70636_d(EntityHumanMob.java:135) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase.func_70071_h_(EntityLivingBase.java:1611) at net.minecraft.entity.EntityLiving.func_70071_h_(EntityLiving.java:206) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72866_a(World.java:2070) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72866_a(WorldServer.java:648) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72870_g(World.java:2034) -- Entity being ticked -- Details: Entity Type: chocolateQuest.armoredSkeleton (com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.entity.mob.EntityHumanSkeleton) Entity ID: 801049 Entity Name: Skeleton Entity's Exact location: -146.17, 61.00, -3.17 Entity's Block location: World: (-147,61,-4), Chunk: (at 13,3,12 in -10,-1; contains blocks -160,0,-16 to -145,255,-1), Region: (-1,-1; contains chunks -32,-32 to -1,-1, blocks -512,0,-512 to -1,255,-1) Entity's Momentum: 0.00, -0.08, 0.00 Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72939_s(World.java:1887) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72939_s(WorldServer.java:489) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: Copy of New World All players: 1 total; [EntityPlayerMPl='Copy of New World', x=-153.04, y=87.00, z=8.66] Chunk stats: ServerChunkCache: 499 Drop: 0 Level seed: -3940705839140369217 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: true Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (132,64,248), Chunk: (at 4,4,8 in 8,15; contains blocks 128,0,240 to 143,255,255), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 25233 game time, 25233 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x04ABD - Anvil Level weather: Rain time: 31369 (now: false), thunder time: 142119 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: true Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:636) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:547) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:111) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:427) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer$2.run(MinecraftServer.java:685) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 8.1 (amd64) version 6.3 Java Version: 1.8.0_25, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 203738944 bytes (194 MB) / 519176192 bytes (495 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1490 10 mods loaded, 10 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1490-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1490} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1490-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cuchaz.ships.core{1.7.10-1.0.3} Mod Core (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA chocolateQuest{1.0} Quest (chocolateQuest-1.7.10-1.1c.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.0} Indicators (Damage Indicators Mod v1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MCEF{0.4} Chromium Embedded Framework (MCEF-1.7.10-0.4.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cuchaz.cuchazinteractive{1.7.10-1.0} Interactive (shipsMod-v1.7.10-1.0.3.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cuchaz.ships{1.7.10-1.0.3} Mod (shipsMod-v1.7.10-1.0.3.jar) UCHIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WebDisplay{0.11} Displays (WebDisplays-0.11.jar) GL info: ~~ERROR~~ RuntimeException: No OpenGL context found in the current thread. Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Player Count: 1 / 8; [EntityPlayerMPl='Copy of New World', x=-153.04, y=87.00, z=8.66] Type: Integrated Server (map_client.txt) Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge'